A New Hero Emerges
by NickelbackLover6692
Summary: A new hero emerges from the shadows who can save us all from Sylar.


A New Hero Emerges

_For the past ten months, from what seemed like ordinary people from across the globe discovered that they have special abilities. In recent days, their time is coming to an end as a villain gained his strength after having it been taken by an organization called The Company. The Company has asked numerous people who have abilities to create another organization called Godsend. They have been losing some of their members. The missing members have been killed by this dangerous villain. The Godsend Organization has been trying to find a certain person who could help them destroy the darkest hour of their time: Erica Jackson._

**CHAPTER ONE: TRYING TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE**

_**Los Angeles, California—March 12th, 2007**_

"Can I please see your ID?" asks a big buff tan man in all black, looking down at me. I am waiting in line for a club called the Bleeding Speakers. I hesitatingly pull out my ID. He snatches it out of my French manicured hand with his abnormally large hands. _Dear God is this guy half giant half human?_ I think. God, I need to stop watching Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. I feel some cold eyes piercing my back. I discretely look behind me to see a sketchy looking guy in a black rebellious looking jacket and a plain navy blue baseball hat, covering his face. _Hmmm, option one for guy to dance with?_ I think.

"Thank you, m'am," asks Giant Human, winking at me.

"Thank you," I reply, a bit uncomfortable. _Who is this guy?_ I think. Suddenly my ability kicks in:

Jared Harrison

Age: 55

Height: 6'5"

Married

"Jared," I add. His eyes widen in shock. He looks at his shirt, seeing that he doesn't have his name tag on.

"How did you name my name?" he asks. I stand on my tippy toes.

"I'm psychic," I whisper sarcastically.

I strut into the club to begin my adventurous night of clubbing for the first time.

"Erica!! There you are, sweetie!"

I turn, nearly falling over in my 6 inch high heeled Prada shoes. _Oh come on! I haven't started drinking yet! _I think irritatingly. I stretch out my arms and walk over to give my best friend, Louisa, a hug. I am the only one who graduated early from UCLA and Louisa is about to graduate in May.

"How are you?" I ask after we break apart.

"I'm great just happy that it's the beginning of the spring break…well for me!" she responds. "And what about you? You look awesome! Are you still with Ian?"

I crinkle my nose as she reminds me of my ex-boyfriend, the one that I have gone out with for two years. I walked in on him doing it with my other best friend, more like ex-best friend, Amanda.

"I'm great and I just broke up with Ian, caught him sleeping with Amanda." I reply being sarcastically cheerful.

Louisa's brown eyes widen.

"What an ass!"

"I know really!" I respond.

"Hello Mr. Baseball Hat," says Louisa, her eyes lingering over my left shoulder, her eyebrows rising twice. "He might be the new Mr. Louisa Black!"

I roll my eyes but I turn to see the same guy looking at me, yet again. I walk over to him, but he gets up from his seat and walk over to the emergency exit sign. _Who is that guy?_ I think. Again my ability kicks in but something weird happens; a message of what he's thinking shows up as well:

"_Meet me out in the alley way, I must speak with you"_

I furrow my eyebrows. _Okay then…that was not weird…it must be Ian_, I think. I walk over back to Louisa and tell her that the guy in the baseball cap is Ian and that he wants to talk to me.

"Okay, be careful sweetie!" she says, embracing me. "Good luck!" she adds with a wink, wink, nudge, nudge. I roll my eyes and walk over to the red glowing sign that reads EXIT. I place my hands on the cold bar that opens the door and push it. I step out into the cold, dark, murky alleyway. I feel something brush against my dark blue skinny jeans. I look down and nearly scream. It's a black furry cat: BAD LUCK! Then I hear a very creepy evil cackle that bounces off the walls of the alleyway. The only person who I know that would do this would be Ian.

"Ian! Are you in here?" I ask, trying not to panic. I reach for my pendant which is in my sparkly maroon tank top. I pull out a pendant in the shape of a curvy F but there are three lines: one is on the top curve of the F and the other two are at the final curve of it. Whenever I hold it, it gives me strength and relaxes me. I squeeze the golden pendant. I close my eyes and take several deep breaths. Suddenly a trash can is knocked down.

"Who is there?" I ask, panicking a bit. A dark figure steps out from the darkest part of the alley. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Oooh god!

"What do you want?" I ask trying to sound brave.

"What you have," he says as he approaches. My first intention is to find something like a metal bar to knock out this creepy bastard. My pale hand finds something skinny and wooden; I turn around briefly to see a wooden bar. Why am I getting the feeling that he is close by? I look up and see him looming over me.

"Hel-" I start to scream but I am cut off as I slammed into the wet black brick wall. His right hand his cupped over my neck, squeezing my neck. His left pointer finger points to the right side of my head. I feel this sharp pain on the right side of my head and I shriek an ear piercing shriek. _Oh God, help me I don't want to die at age 23!_ I think frantically. The painful line moves over to my forehead, blood spilling in front of my eyes. Suddenly Baseball Hat is knocked out. I collapse to the ground and the last thing I see is a really gorgeous guy with very short black hair looking at me, asking me something.

**CHAPTER TWO: THE BEGINNING**

_**An abandoned warehouse, somewhere in New York—March 13th, 2007**_

I wake up, and my arms are strapped to a silver metal chair. The pain has left, thank God. I look around and I see I am in a warehouse looking area.

"Where am I?" I ask out loud.

"You're in our headquarters," responds a voice that sounds like it's coming from my left. I look over at that side to see Short Black Hair Hottie looking at me, slumped in a metal chair, black jeans and a black skin tight shirt, showing off his muscles. My heart flutters completely.

"Who's headquarters? What's going on here? And who are you?" I ask. My ability kicks in:

Peter Petrelli

Age: 26

Height: 6'2"

Single

_Yes! He's single!_ I think, excitedly.

"Finding out who I am?" he asks. I snap back from my daydream of our wedding day to see that he has a sly smile on his gorgeous face. I realize that I have a dreamy smile on my face. Oh crap!

"Huh? Wait a minute? You know what I can do?" I ask, completely confused. He nods; he gets up from his chair and walks over to me, reaching for something in his pocket. As he is digging through his pocket he leans in (yes I am melting into a pile of mush right now!!! Is he wearing Tag?).

"If I let you go, you promise not to run off?" he whispers. He pulls out a black Swiss Army knife, flicks the knife part up. His dreamy brown eyes piercing my face.

I nod, and oh my god, my sexy smile is lurking on my face! Damn it! He sees the smile and merrily chuckles. He slowly slices the duct tape and finally I am freed.

"To answer your questions, this is the Godsend Organization Headquarters; I am the one who started it. We want to test your ability and see if you can help us. We need your help, Erica." Peter explains…yes I swoon as he says my name.

"T-test my ability? All I can do is find out people's info!" I say.

"You can do other things; your ability is evolving into something more powerful."

"I know this is kind of late asking this but why do you need my help precisely?" I ask.

Peter takes a deep breath in and says "Erica, the reason why we brought you here is because there is a guy out there that we need to stop, Sylar. Sylar kills people for their ability and he recently killed someone named Ian Jensen, who has the ability to duplicate himself." I gasp. _Ian has an ability? How come he never told me?_ I think.

"He has numerous clones running around. If we kill the wrong one, there will be more. We need to find the original Sylar to kill him and destroy the clones. It seems as though every time the FBI or CIA kill a Sylar, he duplicates. We need your help. Your ability isn't just to find out people's information but it has evolved into something greater, it's to find people wherever they are. We had someone like you, Molly Walker, she is 11. She is helping another organization called The Company. They are a much safer organization than us…we are more risky, as you would say," continued Peter. "And to answer your question, yes Ian had an ability and it was probably because he thought that you were going to blab about it to your friend, Louisa, who would probably blab to someone else, which would lead to Sylar finding out. And now Sylar found out about his ability so he is dead."

I blink twice. _Dear God, please tell me this isn't real and this is a stupid dream and if he continues doing that…I'll think of something to get at him!_ I think.

"Yes, it's real and no, it's not a dream," Peter says simply and chuckles slightly.

"Okay, are you going to keep doing that?" I ask irritated.

"Maybe," he says, slyly.

"Another question," I reply.

"Shoot," Peter says simply.

"What will happen if I start to run?" I ask as I bolt to the door, yes in heels. His strong arms wrap around my stomach. I try to push his arms away and I try to squirm from his grasp.

"You promised!" he grits through his teeth. "You promised not to run!"

"I am not helping you creeps! And there is nothing that you can do to change my mind!" I yell. He lets me go and I start to run again but he aggressively grabs my arms and turns me around.

"What the-" I start to speak but I can't for he is kissing me. That's right I did not stutter: HE. IS. KISSING. ME! He breaks apart from me and I nearly fall over. He catches me and kisses me again, deep. He is better at making out with me than Ian. I nearly wrap my arms around him when reality bashes me in the face with a brick wall. I push him off of me.

"What are you doing?" I ask, breathlessly.

"Trying to convince you," he replies smiling.

_Oh you convinced me alright_, I think. He chuckles and pulls me closer to him. He is about to kiss me.

"Dude, this is happening way too fast!" I whisper, pushing him away from me.

The door opens again and a hot Indian guy with black curly hair, growing a beard slightly, in a white lab coat and khakis, carrying a manila folder.

"Hello, Erica. My name is Mohinder Suresh. I hope you don't mind if I take some of your blood, you know, just for any medical problems," says Indian Hottie with a smile on his face and a needle in his left hand, approaching me slowly. My smile dissolves…oh, crap! _Why did I let Peter kiss me? I should have seen this coming! NOW I am going to die!_ I think frantically.

"Yeah, I have a thing for needles. I faint whenever a needle is near me," I explain.

"Ha-ha, nice try," he says as he injects the needle into my skin. My body feels light, I collapse and the last thing I see, yet again, is Peter holding me.

"Erica!" He says my name which echoes.


End file.
